Seiko Terumī
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place right after 'Hard Decision' - Seiko Terumī heads back to report back to Lady Mizukage of the success of the mission and to report the news. What else does the pair talk about and what is Seiko past with Lady Mizukage? - Based on my FC
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So this 1Shot is based abound my fan character Seiko Terumī so if you aren't a fan of people fan characters, don't read! Also, this is based in Kirigakure, village hidden in the Mist and really, there isn't much I could find on this place so yeah… anyway, don't forget to review./span/strong/p
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko made it back to Kirigakure, village hidden in the Mist. She was heading to see Lady Mizukage, her cousin to report back on the mission. She made it to the Mizukage's offices to see Mei sitting at her desk, working./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Thank goodness." Mei says as she stands up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei walks up to Seiko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It has been done. Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa have been killed. I ran into shinobi from the Leaf and Sand, handing them the scroll for the Hokage and Kazekage." Seiko explains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Good, eight more rouge shinobi down." Mei says as she walks back to her desk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Also, I met a young girl that knew Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio. They have been killed. I don't know who by, but it happened three years ago." Seiko tells Mei who sighs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I see. I know how much you wanted to find them alive." Mei says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko sighs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It is fine, my lady." Seiko says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei smiles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""While I think of it, the young girl I met that I knew Naoko and the others. She is… well I need to talk to you about her." Seiko says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei looks at her confused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Her name is Mai. She knew Naoko and the others well. She has as Naoko's Katanas and headband. I left them with her since Naoko wasn't a man to do something for no reason. He trusted this girl." Seiko explains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Do you think she is a threat?" Mei asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No, she is just a scared girl." Seiko replies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Very well then, she will be left alone." Mei assures Seiko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Thank you and I would like to keep this between us. Mafuya was trying to kill her and last thing we need is this happening again." Seiko explains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei nods. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""All that matters right now is you are home and safe and the mission went well." Mei says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko smiles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Anyway, while you were gone, Ai, Kuma and Hitomi were here, looking for you." Mei tells Seiko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Really?" Seiko says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yup, they couldn't find you and they seemed worried." Mei explains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko sighs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I told you taking those genin in would help you and these three sure care about you." Mei explains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So, what did you tell them?" Seiko asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""The truth, you were on a S-rank mission and would be back later." Mie replies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I bet Ai didn't like that." Seiko whispers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No, he didn't. I guess he is waiting to get higher rank missions. Kuma did what he could to calm Ai down and Hitomi, she was worried about you." Mei explains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko sighs. Then they head the door slam open so Seiko looks back to see Ai, Kuma and Hitomi. Ai has black hair and brown eyes. Kuma has dark brown and green eyes. Hitomi has long blond hair and bright blue eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"'These three are a bother.' Seiko thinks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Seiko sensei!" Hitomi shouts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why couldn't we come along Seiko sensei?" Ai asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It was way too dangerous for three genin to come along." Seiko replies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Are you okay?" Kuma asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei giggles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm glad you find this funning." Seiko says, looking at Mei who was smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Lady Mizukage." Hitomi says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Seiko just got back form a mission. She needs her rest." Mei tells them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes Lady Mizukage." Ai says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'll find you three tomorrow." Seiko tells them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes Seiko sensei." Kuma says walking off with Ai and Hitomi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Walk with me Seiko." Mei says as she got up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei walks off. Seiko follows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ao still questions my choice on keeping you alive." Mei says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko sighs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Things were different back then. I was different back then." Seiko admits./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I know; I still picture him bring you to me." Mei says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I remember that day like it was yesterday. I ran off before I found out you became Mizukage." Seiko says as she remembers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko was being dragged by through the village. She was covered in cuts, scarps and bruises. She is going to see the fifth Mizukage, whoever that is. Seiko tries to get free but was punched in the gut./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I don't know why we are keeping her alive. We should kill her and get this over and done with." a voice says. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko was then thrown and lands on her side. Her wrist her tied behind her back, tight. She felt weak./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Enough!" a voice shouts. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko looks up to see Ao./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So are you the one who was going to kill me?" Seiko asks./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I wish. You should pay for what you have done." Ao says. "But Lady Mizukage wants to speak to you." Ao tells her./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"'Lady, so we have a female Mizukage.' Seiko thinks as she rolls onto her stomach. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She then pushed herself up to her knees to be punched down./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Stop!" a female voice shouts. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko looks over to see Mei./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Mei." Seiko whispers./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It's Lady Mizukage to you." Ao tells her./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko looks at Mei shock. Mei walks over and helps Seiko up./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What?" Seiko whispers./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'll explain everything." Mei says as she grabs a kunai from a shinobi nearby. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She then leans over Seiko and starts cutting the ropes. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""These are tight." Mei says, cutting the rope. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"She then stands up and Seiko looks up at her. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why?" Seiko asks, standing up./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei smiles./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Just follow me." Mei tells her as she starts walking./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko follows. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""A reason I don't want to kill you because you are my cousin. Another reason, in saying that, you also have two Kekkei Genkai." Mei explains./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko sighs. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""This a chance to redeem yourself." Mei tells as they stop./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I don't understand." Seiko admits./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei turns around to face her./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Here are your choices. You could take this second chance or die." Mei says./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko looks at her, then sighs./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So what do I do?" Seiko asks./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko sighs as she looks at Mei./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I thought you were going to kill me. I was ready to die." Seiko admits./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I know you were." Mei says. "Is because of Chiko?" Mei asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko looks at her shock, then sighs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I don't want to talk about him." Seiko admits./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I watched, you know that right." Mei tells her. "You two were the last two." Mei adds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I said I don't want to talk about him!" Seiko shouts as she stops walking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei stops and looks back at Seiko worried. Seiko has tears running down her face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Why do you keep bring him up?!" Seiko asks as Mei walks up to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Because I know you can't forgive yourself. He was your twin brother. He helped you train. He was there when you were hut. When you were upset. And you killed him." Mei says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko walks back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I had no choice. It was me or him." Seiko whispers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I know." Mei says. "Those are dark times for all of us." Mei admits./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko nods as she wipes her tears. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You need to forgive yourself." Mei says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seiko shakes her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm going home." Seiko says, walking pass Mei. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lady Mizukage." Seiko then says, not looking back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mei sighs. Seiko walks off and heads to her place. She walks in and sighs. All she can do wait for another mission./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So that's it… just a small and random 1shot… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye./span/strong/p 


End file.
